Blog de usuário:Pantheon Yi/Poder do Saga de Gêmeos
Introdução Esse post aqui vai ser pra tentar achar o poder do Saga, basicamente vamos discutir qual seria o poder do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Vou mostrar as provas de que existe o nível Galático: Traduções |-|Espanhol= Center|700px |-|Português= Center|700px |-|Italiano= Center|700px Traduzindo Não é o suficiente? Beleza. Eu venho aqui trazer um ultimato. Na versão Japonesa, encontramos o que queriamos, uma scan falando sobre a Explosão Galática, para nós Brasileiros, isso parece um monte de garrancho, mas vamos traduzir. |-|Explosão Galática= Center|700px 最大限にまで高めた小宇宙を、 相手に叩きつけるサガ最大の必殺技で、 その驚異的破壊力は銀河の破滅にも匹敵すると言われる Traduzindo: O microcosmo que foi aumentado ao máximo, na Saga maior golpe mortal para bater os seus adversários, o poder destrutivo fenomenal é dito ser comparável a destruição da Galáxia. Essa parte em especifico: その驚異的破壊力は銀河の破滅にも匹敵すると言われる Já deixa bem claro o que é dito. Basicamente seria: Seu poder destrutivo fenomenal é dito ser comparável à destruição da galáxia Ou seja, a versão Brasileira que todos tiravam sarro, da enciclopédia em especifico, está totalmente certa, assim como todas as outras. Q&A Vamos as possiveis perguntas. 'N°1' *Mas KoyG, no mangá é dito que Saga com a Explosão Galática é dito como capaz de destruir Estrelas? Certo e errado meu amigo, na tradução original, é dito que Saga é capaz de destruir as Estrelas da Galáxia, não fica claro a tradução, mas é citado Ginga e Hoshiboshi que bate exatamente com o que é dito na página final da explicação das habilidades da enciclopédia 破は壊： 。。 クッククrsがほしぼし銀河の星星さえもGEの威力… Tradução: Explosão corrompido :. . Kukkuku rs Gahoshibo o poder de Hoshiboshi mesmo GE da galáxia ... 銀河 = Ginga = Galáxia. 星々 = Hoshiboshi = As estrelas. Ou seja, podemos considerar que, nesse caso, a tradução Inglesa dos mangás é a que está mais perto, mas não certa totalmente, mas pelo menos está melhor que as demais, visto que as traduções Brasileiras e Espanholas, citam outras coisas. Sobre o mangá a mais próxima é a Inglesa, antes de tudo, até onde sei Galáxia e Milky way não são iguais em Japa, então realmente como eu já havia dito, nenhuma tradução está certa, porém a mais próxima é a Inglesa. No final de tudo, a tradução final da enciclopédia final de Saint Seiya não está errada. Pra previnir, vamos lá. 天の川 = Amanogawa = Milky way = Via Láctea 銀河 = Ginga = Galáxia. Como podem ver, diferentes. MAS, o padrão de Galáxia é a Via Láctea, já que o Universo de Saint Seiya é aparentemente parecido com o nosso e etc... Então é a Via Lactéa mesmo que devemos considerar, como é considerado na nossa Energia Destrutiva. Enfim, aqui está as traduções: 'Brasileira' He, he, he... Este ataque é tão poderoso que é capaz de pulverizar Estrelas! 'Espanhola ' El poder de la explosión galática es tan enorme que puede legar a destruir inmensos cuerpos celestes... 'Inglês ' Heh Heh Heh... That was the Galaxian Explosion, which has the power to destroy the stars and planets of the milk way. Como eu havia dito, a Inglesa é a mais próxima! 'N°2' *Se é dito que ele é capaz de destruir as Estrelas da Galáxia dentro do mangá e as páginas finais da enciclopédia, isso já não inválida totalmente tudo isto? Acredito eu que não, visto que como já foi dito aqui, ele cita a habilidade como sendo capaz de destruir as Estrelas da Galáxia em primeiro momento, que seria o mangá. Por si só, isso não limita a técnica a Multi-Estrela, visto que como dito, deixa aberto, podendo ser de algumas até toda a Galáxia. A Enciclopédia em momento algum entra em contradição direta com mangá, visto que a Enciclopédia é algo que já foi feito após o fim do mangá clássico, e ela foi feita especificamente pra justificar as habilidades e niveis dos personagens, a enciclopédia seria a fonte mais rescente de Saint Seiya, seria como uma atualização, até pois ela está ali para complementar e especificar coisas que não foram feitas no próprio mangá. No mangá é deixado em aberto entre Galáxia e Multi-Estrela, e a Taizen vem pra confirmar o nivel dela. Conclusão Com isso tudo, quero que pelo menos, Saga seja clássificado como nivel Galáxia via Explosão Galática. Categoria:Posts de blog